Everybody's Fool
by ernie-the-leprechaun
Summary: How complex can life be? It's easy to pretend, model popularity, fake your way through the world, pretend all is fine when really you want to break down and cry. No one can guess, no one can know. You know you have everybody fooled.
1. Chapter 1

**Perfect by nature**

**Icons of self-indulgence**

**Just what we all need **

**More lies about a world**

I welcomed the cool rain upon my skin. It was a relief, as I cried on the roof of the Brownstone. I tried to calm myself, saying that I should be used to it by now, but it still stung me. What had I done to anger him so? Did he hate me, just because I'm me? I felt no hatred for him, just pity for his coolness.

**That never was and **

**Never will be **

**Have you know shame **

**Don't you see **

**You know you've got **

**Everybody fooled**

Why did I hate her, and when did that hate turn to fierce love? I had always teased her, bothering her for no reason, being my harsh and cruel self. Now that she had finally taken it to heart, I felt horrible. Why do I care suddenly? Was it really so suddenly?

**Look, here she comes now **

**Bow down and stare in wonder **

**Oh, how we love you **

**No flaws when you're pretending**

I had never asked for his friendship, never expected his respect. But did he have to insult me when I was only trying to help? I can see where the insults come from, I grew up rich and with everything I could ever want. But I am not heartless, nor do I seek to be the center of attention. I don't know why he sees it so.

**But now I know she**

I'm making my way up to the roof, where I know she went. After I insulted her, made a fool out of her for no reason. None she knows of, anyway.

**Never was **

**And never will be **

**You don't know her **

**You betray me **

**Somehow you've got **

**Everybody fooled**

I used to hate her, despising where she came from and all that she stood for. But then I got to know her. How sweet and kind she was, how she cared, how she'd never give up on anything or anyone. Until now, until me. I spoiled her, not her father. She looks so vulnerable, crying now.

**Without the mask **

**Where would you hide **

**Can't find yourself **

**Lost in your mind**

I hear footsteps beind me, and I know it's him. Come to apologise, or pretend to. To clear his conscious, or pressured to by our friends. Why he bothers, I don't know. He'll just yell at me again later, for one reason or another.

**I know the truth now **

**I know who you are**

I call out her name, and she doesn't look at me. How do I start? How do I tell her how sorry I am, how wrong I was, how I deserve to fall off the face of the earth for what I did? Most importantly, how do I tell her why I did it? I go on my instinct, hardly thinking.

"I love you, Drama Queen."

She looks up, tears flooding her eyes.

**It never was **

**And never will be **

**You don't know her **

**You betray me **

**Somehow you've got **

**Everybody fooled**

I was stunned. Had he really just said that? It wasn't an apology, it was much more. Did I dare believe him? Could I ever cared about him in that way?

**Never was **

**And never will be **

**You aren't real **

**And you can't see me **

**\Somehow now you're **

**Everybody's fool**

Through everything, I had never given up on him, always believed there was some good in him. But I was a fool, and I had made up my mind.

"I'm sorry, Archie, but I don't love you."


	2. The Memoirs

Sad, isn't it? The scene you just witnessed. Or, more accurately, the scene I just related for you. I remember that day well, every detail to the minute, though I wished I didn't. Unfortunately, it is not the only sour memory I've lived in New Olympia. I guess you couldn't expect a barrel of peaches, given the situation. 

I mean, what did I expect? We were seven teenagers, called together to save the world, forced to live under one roof. Could we really be all that close, like a pack of insta-friends? Of course not, and as I recall my memories of the place, you will see how apparent that is.

Then again, ther were good times, too. I will tell you those as well, to break the monotone. Besides, none of us were miserable at the Brownstone, we were just faced with a challenge. No, not the threat of Cronus, but the pace of life. Romance, fighting, drama, so much that it would make you want to scream until you were hoarse. Or, you could simply vent, whether to another person, who would likely as not yell back. Or to a piece of paper, as I have done.

The following are my worst memories of the time I spent fighting Cronus. Or my best, if you prefer. I won't classify my memoirs for you, but patiently relate them for your curious entertainment. So sit back, and read the thoughts of me, Theresa Barton, teen hero and normal drama queen. Be warned, as I said before, they aren't all peaches and cream, but what in life is.


	3. Anywhere But Here

"Hey, Theresa. Are you doing anything Saturday night?" 

"No, not yet. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go sailing with me. Like on a date?" Jay looked so hopeful when he said that, as if I would break his heart if I refused to go with him. How could I have resisted the date, anyway? I had been fond of the descendent of Jason since we had met, and had always looked to him as more than a leader. I answered instantaniously.

"Sure. I'd love to go sailing with you," and I flashed him a smile, that seemed to melt him slightly. I remember this perfectly, because it made me feel so good to know I had this effect on him.

**When I'm in a crowd **

**Or on an island by myself **

**Silent or too loud **

**Wishing I were someone else**

Saturday quickly came around, and I could have fainted out of excitment and fear. What I feared, I could not explain, Jay was my friend and had never made me nervous before. Now my stomach was clenched, and I giggled nervously at everything. This from a girl who thought giggling was for pansies.

**Then I can't believe **

**You hit me fast and hard **

**When you turn to me and say **

**Never change the way you are**

I had been trying to get Jay to go out with me for a long time, and now he had finally asked me out. Sometimes I worried about him, because he worked too hard and worried too much. Now, I could get him to relax, if I could relax myself.

**Trying to catch your eye **

**Things will never look the same **

**Now I can't deny **

**You're the moth and I'm the flame**

He was waiting for me in the downstairs of the Brownstone, looking nervous and happy, a strange combination in Jay. I was drawn to him, his kindness, his courage, and his determination. Thanking Zeus that the others had disappeared, I descended the stairs and walked up to him, hoping my sudden shyness was well hidden.

**There I go again **

**I should walk before I run **

**How can I explain **

**I can't stop what you've begun**

The walk to the docks was quick, only a couple of blocks away. We made small talk for a while, laughing at the mistakes we had made at training earlier that day. We were laughing at Archie's utter defeat by Neil, when a sour taste invaded the back of my throat. I had still not forgotten the words he had said, just a week previous. I put them to the back of my mind, I was with Jay, and nothing else mattered for the moment.

**I'm going through the door **

**Flying across the floor **

**When you look at me **

**Suddenly it's clear **

**You're, burning up my dreams **

**Crazy as it seems I don't wanna be **

**Anywhere but here **

**Anywhere but here**

The water had a calming affect on both of us, and we quickly rigged the sailboat, and readied to go. I held the wheel, and Jay had his hands on my shoulder, making sure I didn't crash us. We were still talking and laughing, having a great time, and the world seemed to halt while we enjoyed our quiet time for awhile. Then Jay braked the boat, and pulled out a picnic basket with our dinner inside. I teased him about his cooking, and he said he bought it all. This made me laugh, and he followed.

**Here is the place where **

**My head is spinning **

**Time is beginning **

**To race away **

**You come to throw me **

**Knock me off my feet **

**Give me wings to fly **

**The world goes rushing by**

**Again**

We finished eating, and, noticing how late it had gotten, began to head back to the dock. Again, Jay let me take the wheel, holding my waist and watching to make sure I was carefully steering. Slowly, he moved his arms so that I was in his embrace, and I smiled at him warmly. We reached shore and anchored the sailboat, but before I could step onto the dock, Jay gently grabbed my arm. I turned around and met his eyes, he looked so sweet, so loving, it touched my heart.

**I'm going through the door **

**Flying across the floor **

**When you look at me **

**Suddenly it's clear **

**You're buring up my dreams **

**Crazy as it seems **

**I don't wanna be **

**Anywhere but here **

**Anywhere but here**

Our lips were about to touch, my mind was near blank with joy, when Jay's PMR went off. We had to go fight Cronus in the park, but I was peeved at the bad timing Hera had. Just before we left to meet the others, Jay kissed my cheek, and took off ahead of me. I had to smile at his sweetness, happier than I had been in a week, then ran to catch up with him.


	4. The Only One

Three weeks had passed since that Saturday night, that wonderful Saturday night. Jay and I had been together ever since. Bliss filled my soul comepletely, I was finally with Jay and could not have been happier. There was, however, moments that I was not comepletely at ease, when I was alone, just before I fell asleep at night. This feeling of guilt would invade in my drowsiness, and I could not place it. At least, I pretended I couldn't. 

One day, during the fourth week of our relationship, I had returned to the dorm late from training with Persephone. I was tired from the exercises, and hoped Jay and I could watch movies or something. I went upstairs to his bedroom.

The door was closed, but I heard Jay talking to someone inside. Listening, I frowned when I heard it was Atlanta. What could they be talking about? I decided to find out.

"...stop leading her on, Jay. She's falling for you, and I don't want her to get hurt."

"You want me to dump her, but you don't want her to get hurt. I really would like to understand your logic, Atlanta."

I couldn't believe it! Atlanta wanted Jay to dump me!

**When they all come crashing down- midflight **

**You know you're not the only one **

**When they're so alone **

**They find a back out of life door **

**You know you're not the only one**

"I know why you asked her out."

"Oh, why's that?"

"Because Archie likes her."

"Actually, I think he's pretty much in love with her."

"So why don't you let him have her, then. It's not like you love her, is it?"

A pause, then...

"No, I'm not. But she doesn't have to know that."

I felt like crying. How could Jay do that to me? Why would he lie like that?

**We're all grieving **

**Lost and Bleeding**

**All our lives **

**We've been waiting **

**For someone to call our leader **

**All your lies **

**I'm not believing **

**Heaven shine a light down on me**

"So, what do you plan to do, Jay? I won't let you leave my best friend heartbroken, even if it is to date me."

WHAT! Jay liked Atlanta. I felt betrayed, stabbed in the back by my best friend and my boyfriend. Wait, ex-boyfriend. Jay wanted to dump me.

**Don't look down **

**Don't look down**

**Into the eyes of the world beneath you**

"I guess I'll have to dump her, but I'll be gentle. Tell her we just aren't working out, or something."

"Will she buy that? She seems to be having a good time with you, and she is a psychic. Maybe she will be able to tell you're lying."

**Don't fall down **

**You'll fall down **

**You'll become their sacrifice**

"I doubt it. But will it really matter, she'll be too upset to care."

"Yeah, but what about your precious team. It'll be hard to work with her if she hates you."

"She'll hate you too, probably. Think you stole me."

**Right or wrong **

**Can't hold on to the fear that **

**I'm lost without you**

Of course I would think that, Atlanta did steal Jay from me. Why would he lead me on, if he liked Atlanta, only to dump me later. Was she just telling him to do this, or was it planned? I felt confused, and numb with realization.

**If I can't feel **

**I'm not mine **

**I'm not real**

"If she says anything, tell her you didn't. That I dumped her and then asked you out, not the other way around. Oh well, better go do it, quit laying it off."

He was coming into the hallway. No way was I going to let him make a fool out of me. I had to act first.

**All our lives **

**We've been waiting **

**For someone to call our leader **

**All your lies **

**I'm not believing **

**Heaven shine a light down on me**

He opened the door, and looked genuinely shocked to see me there. Hadn't he told me we would meet up after training? I couldn't take this.

"Theresa, hi, I-"

"Jay," I said, falsely cheerful. "I like to think that I'm a pretty good judge of character. I can tell that a guy is a gentleman, or a scum bag, very quickly. Unfortunately, in your case, I needed an eye-opener."

I looked nervous then, and guilty. I almost liked that he was suffering so.

"We're over, Jay. I can't date someone that dosen't even have the decency to break up with me before asking out another girl. Later."

I turned away, hoping that my voice had been as calm as I wanted it to be. I was hurt, and wanted to be crying, but I couldn't. Did I ever really love Jay, or even care for him deeply? I couldn't answer that, because I really had no idea.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, many of you are probably ready to slaughter me because of me making Jay and Atlanta sleeze-balls, but I apologize a thousands times for this! I only did it for the story, and really like both characters. Besides, I'm a J/T and A/A fan, so this really doesn't suit me at all. Oh, well.

ernietheleprechaun


	5. Welcome to My Life

This chapter will start where the last one stopped, enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I had to get out, take a walk. I wanted to clear my head, to either get my thoughts straight, or just forget them all together. The latter would be easier, but I knew it would be impossible at the moment. So I just continued walking, thinking and muttering to myself without comprehending where I was going. Somehow, I ended up at Olympus High School.

As I wandered the halls, my trance was broken by distant music. So I wasn't the only one who had taken refuge in the school's sancuary that day. I followed the beat to the music room, where I found one of the last people I wanted to talk to right now.

**"Do you ever feel like breaking down **

**Do you ever feel out of place **

**Like somehow you just don't belong **

**And no one understands you"**

I stood there silently, hoping Archie was too keen with his music to notice my presence. I had to admit, Archie was good at playing acoustic, and his singing wasn't bad. I could definitly relate to the words, as I'm sure most of us at the Brownstone could.

**"Do you ever want to run away **

**Do you lock yourself in your room **

**With the radio on turned up so loud **

**That no one hears you screaming"**

At that point, I felt I prang of guilt, a familiar one, from long weeks ago. Only this one was stronger. I sincerely hoped Archie didn't feel so hurt, so angry, that he had to get away from it all. I didn't want him to have to resort to such measures, or worse, to feel any relief.

**"No you don't know what it's like **

**When nothing feels alright **

**No you don't know what it's like **

**To be like me **

**To be hurt,to feel lost **

**To be left out in the dark **

**To be kicked, when you're down **

**To feel like you've been pushed around **

**To be on the edge of breaking down **

**When no one's there to save you **

**No you don't know what it's like **

**Welcome to my life"**

I felt like saying, "I know how you feel now, Archie." To feel like you had a chance at something, so sweet and pure, for once in your life, only for it to be taken away. Taken away, by the one you wanted this goodness with. Yep, I was definitly feeling lost, and alone. Life was sure throwing me a wake-up call, and for once I was listening.

**"Do you want to be somebody else **

**Are you sick of feeling so left out **

**Are you desperate to find something more **

**Before your life is over"**

For the moment, I wanted to be someone else, anyone else. I wanted to be more left out, you avoided getting hurt that way.  
What more is there to find? I had no choice to leave until we finished off Cronus, so where could I find this solid thing to hold to, that I longed for.

**"Are you stuck inside a world you hate **

**Are you sick of everyone around **

**With their big fake smiles and stupid lies **

**When deep inside you're bleeding"**

Fake. That was a perfect word to describe Jay. How could I have not seen it, past the lies and the deceit? Was I that desperate for attention? As for Archie, was I the cause of his hatred, his reason for the sound? He had avoided me for nearly four weeks, the time Jay and I had dated. He must hate me now.

**"No you don't know what it's like **

**When nothing feels alright **

**No you don't know what it's like **

**To be like me **

**To be hurt,to feel lost **

**To be left out in the dark **

**To be kicked, when you're down **

**To feel like you've been pushed around **

**To be on the edge of breaking down **

**When no one's there to save you **

**No you don't know what it's like **

**Welcome to my life"**

I don't know if his singing was theraputic for him or not, but Archie's song was killing me. It stabbed at my heart until it physically hurt, and I couldn't take it anymore. I had to apologise, try to make things right. I was going to do the impossible, make peace with Archie.

**"No one ever lied straight to your face **

**No one ever stabbed you in the back **

**You might think I'm happy **

**But I'm not going to be okay **

**Everybody always gave you what you wanted **

**You never had to work, it was always there **

**You don't know what it's like What it's like"**

He was right, he had always been right. I was a spoiled rich kid who had everything in life handed to me, and I couldn't take it now that I had to work for what I wanted. Archie was always right, and I was too stupid to see it. I had to tell him this, to say sorry for how rude I had been, for all I had done to him. I opened the door silently, and he didn't hear me.

**"To be hurt,to feel lost **

**To be left out in the dark **

**To be kicked, when you're down **

**To feel like you've been pushed around **

**To be on the edge of breaking down **

**When no one's there to save you **

**No you don't know what it's like **

**To be hurt, to feel lost **

**To be left out in the dark **

**To be kicked, when you're down **

**To feel like you've been pushed around **

**To be on the edge of breaking down **

**When no one's there to save you **

**No you don't no what it's like-"**

"Welcome to my life," I whispered from the doorway. That was enough to get Archie's attention. He stopped playing, and turned to look at me.

"Oh, it's you," he said, the hurt underlaying his voice. He stood up abruptly, and put his guitar in it's case. I had to speak now, but I had no idea what to say.

"Archie, I'm sorry"

"For what, you didn't do anything. I was the one who treated you like dirt, and then acted too rashly. It's no wonder you hate me. Now, leave me alone and go back to your boyfriend," he replied. Surprisingly, he did not sound harsh, just sad and sorry he had ever done those things.

"What boyfriend? Jay broke up with me."

This got Archie's attention. He turned around, muttering something that sounded like 'Jay's an idiot.' He just stared at me, concern etched into his features. This startled me, but the silence was getting long, so I added,

"It turns out that he only wanted me because you did, but he was going to dump me for Atlanta. I heard his plans."

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I shrugged. I was hoping my voice had sounded calm, or at least ambiguous. Oh, well.

"Look, Archie. I know we've never gotten along, and I respect your feelings for me. Though," I paused, "you might hate me now. I sure wouldn't blame you."

He gave me a look that could melt the iciest heart. "I could never hate you, Theresa."

I smiled, and continued. "I don't know if I could ever be more to you, but for now, I would really like to be friends. So, wanna give it a try?" I must have looked like a weirdo. But a convincing weirdo, because:

"Sure," he laughed, and I felt almost happy. "We can try being friends. But on one condition."

I frowned, wondering what he could be thinking of.

"I get to call you Drama Queen again."

"Sure, Archie. I do believe the name suits me."

So, Archie and I were friends, but how long could that last.


	6. Unwritten

Life was, once again, good. Not bliss, and nowhere near perfect, but not condemable to only bearable. Three days after we split up, Jay still seemed upset, and distant with everybody. Most of the residents in the Brownstone thought it was because of our break-up, and took pity on the both of us. But I knew the truth, as did Archie. We heard them talking one day on our way home from school. Atlanta seemed to think I was horribly heartbroken over the whole ordeal, and refused to date Jay "in the name of Theresa's friendship." Little did she know, I did not intend to treat her with more than a cool kindness after what she had done before this. 

**I am unwritten **

**Can't read my mind **

**I'm undefined**

Archie, on the other hand, has turned out to be an ideal and steadfast friend. I wish now that I had spent more time with him before, getting to know who he was. He is comical, sweet, and respects me in every way. Even the name 'Drama Queen' has taken on a nicer meaning, what was once an insult is now just a friendly nickname. We spend most of our time together now, studying, training, or just hanging out at the mall or park.

**I'm just beginning **

**The pen's in my hand **

**Ending unplanned**

The others had seen this change over Archie's sullen mood, that had been exibited for weeks without stopping. They have also noticed our cease in arguing, and must welcome the near calm that has fallen over the place. A calm that, for me, could not last long.

**Staring at the blank page before you **

**Open up the dirty window **

**Let the sun illuminate the words that **

**You cannot find**

It happened one day, when Archie and I were in the school's library, studying. We had just finished math, and moved on to our English assignment, when I felt something hit my shoulder. Turning in my chair, I found a piece of folded paper laying on the floor, where it must have fallen after hitting me.

**Reaching for something in the distance **

**So close you can almost taste it **

**Release your inner visions**

Picking it up, I read:

'Terri,

I need to talk to you. I know you're upset about you and Jay, but there's no reason not to talk to me. Is there? Anyway, meet me by my locker in five minutes, 'kay?

Atlanta'

Archie, who had read the not over my shoulder, whispered, "Do you want me to go with you?" I paused, not wanting to look like a coward, but then thought 'honor be hanged.'

"Yay, Archie. Would you?"

**Feel the rain on your skin **

**No one else can feel it for you **

**Only you can like it in **

**No one else, no one else **

**Can speak the words on your lips **

**Drench yourself in words unspoken **

**Live your life with arms wide open **

**Today is where your book begins **

**The rest is still unwritten**

As we approached Atlanta's locker, we saw that Jay was with her too. I should have expected as much. Archie squeezed my hand in assurence, and for that I was grateful. I waited for Atlanta to say something, but the silence dragged as Jay and Archie glared at each other.

**I break tradition **

**Sometimes my tries **

**Are outside the lines**

Looking strangely nervous, Atlanta said "Hey, Terri, Arch."

Okay, so maybe she wanted me to come alone. Well, she didn't. "You said you wanted to talk to me Atlanta. What?"

"I kinda wanted to talk... alone," she gave Jay a wave of her hand, and he went down the hall a ways. Archie looked me in the eyes, as if making sure I'd be okay without him there. I nodded slightly, and he followed Jay.

"Look, Terri, I'm sorry about how you and Jay broke up. He told me that you heard us talking, and that you were upset. He wanted to break it to slowly, be nice about it," she said earnestly.

**We've been conditioned **

**To not make mistakes **

**But I can't live that way**

This annoyed the heck out of me. I responded, "if he really wanted to be nice, he would have not gone out with me at all. He used me, just so Archie couldn't ask me out. Look, if this is all you wanted, I'm-" Our conversation was interrupted with a voice from down the hall.

"What the heck is your problem," Archie said to Jay. He voice was raised, obviously the rest of their conversation had been in a whisper. "You heard me," Jay yelled back. "I don't like you, Archie, for taking advantage of Theresa when she's still upset about us."

"For your information, I'm not taking advantage of her. I'm being a friend, something neither you nor Atlanta have been recently."

"What the heck do you mean by that!"

"I mean you had no right to use Theresa like that, you jerk! Why did you go out with her if you din't care about her."

"It's not like anyone else does," said Jay under his breath. This stung me. I knew he didn't care for me, but nobody? How worthless was I?

"You're wrong, I do. I care about Theresa more than you ever have," said Archie boldly. My heart suddenly felt alot lighter, and the tears that had formed in my eyes seconds before disappeared.

"Of cource you do, because she's the only type of girl you could ever get," Jay smirked nastily. This touched a nerve in Archie, and they began to brawl.

**Staring at the blank page before you **

**Open up the dirty window **

**Let the sun illuminate the words that **

**You cannot find**

It was time for Atlanta and I to interveen, and stop them before one of them got hurt. Atlanta, however, seemed to have no intention of doing so. I didn't know why Atlanta had wanted to talk to me, but this was not it, judging by her horrified expression.

**Reaching for something in the distance **

**So close you can almost taste it **

**Release your inner visions**

"Archie, Jay, stop!" I said, trying to pull them apart but avoid their fists at the same time. My presence had no effect.

"Guys, please, stop it!" I said sharply again, my voice raising in an attemp to reach them. Still they didn't cease their brawl.

"Archie, please stop it, please!" I was begging now, near tears again. For some reason, I could not stand Archie getting hurt. Not that he was loosing. He had Jay pinned against the lockers when my plea got through to him. He let Jay go and backed away to where I was standing. I took one look at his blackened eye, and his bruised face and arms, and started crying. He quickly put his arms around me, and pulled me to his chest.

"I don't want you to get hurt," I choked out.

"I won't get hurt, Drama Queen, I promise. If it upsets you this much, I will never get hurt again. Anything for you."

**Feel the rain on your skin **

**No one else can feel it for you **

**Only you can like it in **

**No one else, no one else **

**Can speak the words on your lips **

**Drench yourself in words unspoken **

**Live your life with arms wide open **

**Today is where your book begins **

**The rest is still unwritten**

I hugged him tighter, loving his words, and hardly noticing Atlanta and Jay leave. I wanted Archie safe and well, wanted nothing to hurt him ever again, and yet had no idea where these strong feelings had come from. Archie had promised that no harm would come to him, but was this a promise he could really keep?


	7. Over

I couldn't cry anymore, I just couldn't. No matter how hard I had desperately wanted to, I could not force the tears to form in my eyes. Instead, I grabbed the pillow on my bed, and just screamed into it. I screamed and screamed until I couldn't anymore, but still I did not feel any better. So, I pulled out my science notebook, and tried to calm myself by writing on a blank page. My thoughts, my feeling, and what had just occurred. We had finally defeated Cronus, but, oh, at what cost? 

**I watch the walls around me crumble **

**But it's not like I won't build them up again **

**So here's your last chance for redemption **

**So take it while it lasts 'cause it will end**

It was a routine enough call. Cronus terroizing somebody, somewhere, with his minions, and we had to stop him. Soon we had beaten the Giants easily, and usually Cronus would have escaped by now through a time portal of his. But today, he simply laughed. A chilling, haunting laugh, that I will never forget as long as I live.

**My tears are turning into time **

**I've wasted trying to find **

**A reason for good-bye**

From his coat pocket, Cronus pulled something out so fast, none of us knew what he was doing. When the blood red liquid went flying through the air towards Jay, he didn't have time to react. But he did have time to scream, yell in horrible agony as the liquid burned his skin. In front of all of us, Jay collapsed to the ground, dead.

**I can't live without you **

**Can't breath without you **

**I'm dreaming about you **

**Honestly tell me that it's over **

**'Cause if the world is spinning **

**And I'm still living **

**It won't be right if we're not in it together **

**Tell me that it's over **

**And I'll be the first to go **

**Don't wanna be the last to know**

It was then that we all began to really feel fear. Cronus now had the means to kill us without worry for his own neck, if we gave him the chance. Unfortunately, some of us did. Herry, loyal to our leader until the end, ran to his side to help him. It was too late for Jay, and an accidental brush of the stuff against Herry's forearm made him collapse from the pain. Fortunately, Herry wasn't dead, but we didn't discover that until later.

**I won't be the one to chase you **

**But at the same time your the heart that I call home **

**I'm always stuck with these emotions **

**And the more I'm try to feel the less I'm whole**

We had to find a way to stop Cronus, but how? He seemed to have brought an unending amount of the poison with him, hoping to destroy us all, here and now. Who would he take out next, who would be destroyed before our eyes. Cronus threw the liquid from the vile and into the air, directly at... me.

**My tears are turning into time **

**I've wasted trying to find **

**A reason for good-bye**

I didn't have time to think, let alone move. All I remember is one moment my life is flashing before my eyes, and the next, Archie was on the ground, yelling because of the burns the poison was making on his skin.

**I can't live without you **

**Can't breath without you **

**I'm dreaming about you **

**Honestly tell me that it's over **

**'Cause if the world is spinning **

**And I'm still living **

**It won't be right if we're not in it together **

**Tell me that it's over **

**And I'll be the first to go **

**Don't wanna be the last to know**

Archie had promised to never be hurt, but when it came down to either my life or his, he gave his in an instant. Archie saved my life, but without him it is not worth living. Was he thinking the reverse, before he died? Before he sacrificed himself for me? I cannot take this anymore. Now the tears will come. Archie, I miss you, I need you.

**Honestly tell me**

**Honestly tell me**

**Don't tell me that it's over **

**Don't tell me that it's**

**Over**

I love you.


	8. To Archie

After we defeated Cronus, Herry, Neil, Odie, and Atlanta went back to their old lives the day after everything was sorted out. Maybe they just wanted to forget, to pretend everything was normal. How they could ever forget what happened, I will never know. Maybe they don't feel it, the connection, the history, that I will always carry around with me. Both in life and death. 

Which leads me to the point of these memoirs. I want to sort out my thoughts, before I leave. My thoughts concerning two people:

Two boys died the day we defeated Cronus.

One said that he loved me, and used it against the other.  
The other said he loved me, and was sincere and true till the end.

One tore me down just as I was climbing higher.  
The other one was there to catch me as I fell.

One kept me happy, until he broke my heart.  
The other never let me have a bad day because of him.

One made me cry, the other made me laugh.

One had his funeral last week, and I couldn't bring myself to go. I couldn't say good-bye to someone I disliked in life, not with the rest of the team around me.

The other is being buried today, so I hasten to write this. To say good-bye.

Or maybe, to say hello again. These are my memoirs. Mine, Theresa Barton's. My memoirs are a collection of the best and worst times I had whilst in New Olympia. One of the worst was breaking up with Jay Emeres, one of the best was falling in love with Archie Ockley. So, in a way, I guess both of these memories were good, one just better than the other. No matter how I think of them, each is worth remembering, because they both brought me closer to the realization, I wouldn't have found on my own. Now, I make the final memory I shall ever live in New Olympia, before I leave forever to find the happiness almost in my grasp.

Archie,

I leave these to you. Hold them until I meet you in Elysian Fields. That time may be closer than you think. I know what you're thinking, Archie, and no. Life is not worth living without you by my side, no matter how hard I try I cannot forget. I don't mean to forget you, but how I feel about you. Archie, that time on the roof, two months ago, you said you loved me. I thought I said I didn't love you back, because you were being insincere. I realise now, it was because I didn't love you then. I didn't love you, because you argued with me, you called me names, you made me look like a fool. I can look back and see those thing as loving, as loving as you could get, and soon we will be able to laugh at those demented fights. I love you now, Archie, and will love you forever. Please forgive me, and wait for me. I promise I won't keep you waiting long.

Ever your...

Drama Queen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was the last chapter. Please read and review.

ernie-the-leprechaun


End file.
